


Best Laid Plans

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu, Just super soft yall, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: You know what they say about the best laid plans? Well, they never met Monkey D. Luffy.





	Best Laid Plans

“Repeat it back to me.”

Law blinks slowly as he watches Luffy’s mouth. It’s sucked inward into a straight line, pulled tight at the edges. A low hum of thought comes from Luffy and his lips smack as he releases them.

“The plan!” Luffy smiles and Law holds in a sigh.

“Yes. Repeat it back to me.”

“Why? It’s not a big deal, Torao. It’s just a new town. It’s fun! Don’t weigh it down with rules.” Luffy tsks placing a hand on Law’s shoulder.

Law dips out of his touch, backing up a step as his hat shades his eyes further. Luffy resists reaching out to pull him back but knows it would only irritate him. Law stands, hovering just in front of the wall, arms crossed closing himself off.

Luffy sighs and leans against the wall, trying to resist sliding down it.

“I’m tired.” Luffy says just before a small yawn slips out, “Aren’t you?”

Law leans against the wall to mirror Luffy and wonders if he’s tired. When was the last time he slept? Was it yesterday? Two days ago? He’s unsure of everything but a slight tightening in his chest.

“No.” Law lies, tone curt.

Luffy smiles, a small one, creeping across his face as his eyes travel across Law’s body. Somehow, the weight of his gaze is just enough to make Law uncomfortable, and he knows that Luffy knows he’s lying.

Pushing off the wall he slips past.

“I’m heading in for the night,” Law says, and before he can stop the words they’re already slipping from his mouth, “Are you coming?”

“Am I coming?” Luffy asks rolling against the wall to turn toward Law and his smile softens, “Where?”

Law doesn’t answer. He simply opens the door and slips in, praying Luffy can’t see the warm red against his neck. It’s decided. He’s obviously sleep deprived and delusional.

Law continues forward, eyes set ahead of him, trying his hardest not to turn around at the sound of sandals slapping against the ground behind him. Luffy trots up softly, and as Law starts to inherently flinch in preparation of Luffy grabbing him, the hands don’t come. Luffy simply walks next to him as the navigate toward Luffy’s unused captain’s quarters.

“Why don’t you use your room, Mugiwara-ya?” Law asks as he turns the knob, “Don’t you need your own space?”

Law opens the room to reveal the quarters, and it’s just as it was the last time he was there. Collections of assorted treasures packed against the wall as if the room is extra storage. A single bed pushed against the wall that looks as if it’s never been used.

He’s managed to avoid sleeping anywhere within the Strawhat’s quarters to save himself from being even closer to the already loud group. It’s worked all this time, but he finds himself missing his own bed in the Polar Tang a little more tonight. After all, it’s _just_ Luffy, not the room of hammocks downstairs.

That should be easier to deal with...right?

Luffy doesn’t answer, simply pushes ahead of him to run forward, flopping onto the bed before rolling to the side. Gentle light comes through the window, the moon reflecting light blues and purples that begin to dance across Luffy’s skin. _He looks different_ , Law thinks but can’t put his finger on why.

“I’m not lying next to you.” Law says letting his eyes shift away from Luffy, “You know that.”

Luffy rolls over onto his side, pushing himself up to sit against the wall before patting the bed next to him. For a moment he considers just how far he could get out of the door without Luffy pulling him back. Not too far, he decides, and not worth it.

Luffy pats the bed once more, and Law focuses back on Luffy’s face. The shine in Luffy’s eyes have dulled, his smile softened, and Law finds himself reconsidering. He truly is tired.

“Just sit with me, Torao.” Luffy reasons and moves to the side further, “You should rest at least a little.”

 _He’s not wrong_ , Law thinks, and his attention draws to how sore his back feels, tweaking as the boat moves beneath them. He gives in, settling onto the edge of the bed, as he’s only willing to relent a little. Luffy in response leans forward, settling his head onto his arms, allowing for a single eye to show over his forearm. Law finds it endearing, against all attempts to resist, Luffy’s ability to slip in and out of this softness.

How the man he watched clock a Celestial Dragon is now sitting next to him curled up, simply wanting him to rest.

“This isn’t what I had planned, you know.” Law says turning to look at Luffy, “Though, I don’t know what I expected.”

A light laugh passes across Law’s lips and Luffy lifts his head a little further to reveal the rest of his face. It’s an odd noise to hear from Law in a situation like this, but he decided a long time ago that he would do anything to hear Law laugh.

It ranks high on his favorite list of sounds.

“What do you mean?” Luffy asks and takes the opportunity to shift a little closer, “What plan? With the town tomorrow?”

Law seems to meet him halfway, falling back to lay against the bed. His eyes search the ceiling, tracing the knots in the wood as if they hold his words. Sinking into the mattress the wear of the day sinks into Law’s body and he can feel his eyes start to pull.

“This...alliance.” Law says slowly, “It’s nothing like I planned.”

Luffy reaches out, hand hesitating only for a moment before he runs it through the front of Law’s hair. He expects him to fuss. To pull away like usual, but he doesn’t. Law lays, eyes glazed in the moonlight as Luffy continues to pull through his hair.

Luffy starts to open his mouth, to ask just what Law means by that, but he has a feeling he knows. Instead, he just continues threading Law’s hair between his fingers, noting how much softer it is than he thought. Silence hangs between them as Luffy continues, still tucked into his knees.

“You’re truly something else, Mugiwara-ya.” Law sighs as his eyes lose their battle and fall shut.

“Something else? What does that mean?” Luffy asks, stopping his hand for a moment.

Law’s skin is warmer than Luffy expected and tingle graces his fingertips. What does Law mean by that? Of course he is ‘something else’, he’s going to be the Pirate King after all. Is that what he means? Luffy feels a grumble in his chest of unease.

He wants to know the answer.

“Torao.” Luffy prods, sinking closer to Law, “What does that mean?”

Law’s head turns toward him, a soft groan trapped in his throat, “Just sleep.”

Luffy swallows as Law breathes out the words. They float, warm across his face, and suddenly the question doesn’t matter anymore. Sleep starts to pull at him a little harder when he’s focused on Law’s face.

His eyes open slightly, gold peeking through the slit, like a coin that got dropped in between the floorboards. Wanting him closer, Luffy reaches over and tugs lightly on Law’s sleeve, urging him to shift in his direction. To his surprise Law moves. He shifts with a low groan, turning to lay along the length of the bed, shedding his jacket in the process.

“You’re never to talk of this or you’ll find your mouth elsewhere,” Law murmurs as he settles into the bed, “Got it?”

Luffy smiles, moving next to Law, a soft laugh his only means of response. A response Law seems to accept as he starts to doze. Chest gently rising and falling as his heart slows. Curiosity getting the better of him, Luffy reaches out a hand, placing it gently onto him.

Law shifts suddenly and Luffy sucks in a short breath, pulling his hand back quickly like he touched a flame. Slowly, Law’s arm raises between them before nudging the top of Luffy’s head, pushing beneath it. Luffy lifts his head, trying to move out of Law’s way, and begins to gently move away.

Law’s arm curls around Luffy’s shoulder, pulling him downward into his side softly before settling one more. His fingers are curled into Luffy’s arm, holding him firmly in place, and Luffy realizes he’s been holding his breath. Letting it out slowly, Luffy lets his head fall with caution, nestling into Law’s shoulder. His eyes still search Law’s face for a response, but he finds none. Just sleep across his features as he lets it overcome him.

Luffy’s eyes start to flutter as he fights sleep. Wanting just a few more moments of Law like this before him, Luffy’s fingers curl into Law’s shirt as he shifts closer still, drinking it all in.

“Plans are no fun anyways.” Luffy whispers through a smile before drifting asleep.

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Something super short and sweet for Lawlu day today! Following the theme Plans made and Ruined for the 10 days of Lawlu over on tumblr.   
> You can find me there at noswordstyle, or on twitter @__moes__


End file.
